Blue Rebirth
by Medic Author
Summary: AU - In a future, alternative universe where he is still the Last of the Time Lords, the Doctor regenerates into a new incarnation in the Tardis... First Chapter of the Blue Scarf Chronicles


_Blue Rebirth_

* * *

The Doctor was alone in the Tardis, regenerating in an explosion of golden light.

As the golden light slowly faded away, the Doctor opened his eyes and saw that the inside of the Tardis was on fire because of the explosive regeneration...yet this was not the first thing that the Doctor was worried about.

"I..." The Doctor paused for a few seconds, slightly perplexed by his new, slightly raspy, northern British accent, "My eyesight! What happened to my eyesight!?"

The Doctor blinked, "Oh, the eyesight is still there..." He held his hands out and inspected them," Hmmm...lovely hands too, long and thin new hands...pianist fingers! I could play the piano!" the Doctor exclaimed joyfully.

"Wait...hey beautiful, do you know if we have a piano somewhere in here?" The Doctor asked the Tardis while continuing to inspect his new hands.

The loud clanging of the Tardis cloister bell caused the Doctor to look up. "Oh...fire! Big fire! I..uh…I`m coming old girl, just hold on!" The Doctor yelled as he looked desperately around for his sonic screwdriver. Then he remembered that his sonic screwdriver was floating somewhere in an anti-matter universe in tiny pieces.

"Ah...change of plan...hang on some more, beautiful! I`ll think of something…" The Doctor exclaimed as he rushed over to the Tardis console and opened a small compartment underneath the console. "Oh...where the hell is it!?" The Doctor reached into the compartment and tossed out a Tardis-blue scarf, a fedora, a small bag of dusty jelly babies, a miniature telescope, and a rubber duck.

"Ah, there we are. Tally-ho!" The Doctor extended his entire right arm into the compartment and pulled out an object shaped like an aquamarine-colored hand grenade. The Doctor quickly unpinned the "grenade" and smashed it onto the floor of the Tardis. A loud explosion went off that sent the Doctor flying and suddenly, the inside of the Tardis console room was quickly engulfed in a miniature tornado made of water. A few seconds later, the water tornado quickly collapsed and the whole Tardis interior was then flooded by water.

"Arghh..." The dripping wet Doctor picked himself off the floor. "Fire extinguisher grenade! So glad I bought one in case of emergencies!" The Doctor exclaimed proudly to himself. Then he saw that the interior of the Tardis was completely soaking wet, much of the Tardis walls were badly burnt, and many of the Tardis overhead mechanisms were falling off from the regeneration; it looked as if a firestorm and a hurricane had just passed through the Tardis.

"Ah...sorry old girl..." The Doctor grinned nervously. Then, his body violently spasmed and twitched, causing him to fall onto the floor again.

"Oops, post-regeneration side-effects...I...ARGHHHH!" The Doctor screamed in pain as he felt like his brain was attempting to burst out of his own head. And then everything went black...

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes to the sound of the Tardis console beeping loudly. "What? Can`t I have a moment of peace after regenerating?" The Doctor felt his head. "Okay, being subconsciously forced to regenerate has very painful side-effects...hmmm why do they call it side effects if they don`t affect your sides? I really-"

The Doctor paused, "That`s strange, I don`t feel as talkative as before anymore..oh well..."

He stood up and started to stagger over to the console. Then something caught his eye. It was the blue scarf that he had tossed out of the console compartment when he was searching fire extinguisher grenade. The Doctor walked over, picked up the scarf, and looked at it closely. The scarf was blue, like the Tardis, and was made of a shimmering fabric that seem to move like a flowing river. While the Doctor was looking at it, various small circular Gallifreyan symbols seem to appear and float on the river-like fabric before fading away. "I remember this..."

The Doctor remembered that this scarf was given to him by his granddaughter, Susan, when they were traveling in the Tardis during his first incarnation. The scarf was made of Gallifreyan psychic fabric, which meant that the scarf "reflected" whatever thoughts and emotions a Time Lord wearing it feels in a way that only the wearer could understand what the Gallifreyan symbols meant. The Doctor`s first incarnation accepted the scarf, yet never wore it for personal reasons.

The Doctor looked at the scarf sadly. "I guess that I should wear this...as a keepsake of days long past..." The Doctor wrapped the scarf around his neck and instantly, various Gallifreyan symbols appeared on the scarf.

"Okay..." The Time Lord looked at the console monitor and frowned. "Hmm, it seems that you require much repairs after that little attack by big, bad Omega, don`t you dear?" The Doctor asked the Tardis out loud. "Well, don`t worry, since we`re floating in the time vortex after that little incident, I could give you a nice, long maintenance after I get myself jelly babies..."

Then he noticed something: "That`s impossible...those space-time energy signatures along with the special particles from the anti-matter universe would mean that you, old girl, can now..." The Doctor was interrupted by the cloister bell clanging again. "Oh, do be quiet now would you? The fire was extinguished already!"

The Doctor flipped the switch that silenced the bell. The Tardis suddenly lurched and he was thrown backwards. "Excellent, now we`re crashing! At least I have a few regenerations left if I die in the crash." he sighed.

The Doctor then adjusted his scarf, preparing himself for an inevitable crash-landing.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
